Strained silicon (SMOS) processes are utilized to increase transistor (MOSFET) performance by increasing the carrier mobility of silicon, thereby reducing resistance and power consumption and increasing drive current, frequency response and operating speed. Strained silicon is typically formed by growing a layer of silicon on a silicon germanium substrate or layer. Germanium can also be implanted, deposited, or otherwise provided to silicon layers to change the lattice structure of the silicon and increase carrier mobility.
The silicon germanium lattice associated with the germanium substrate is generally more widely spaced than a pure silicon lattice, with spacing becoming wider with a higher percentage of germanium. Because the silicon lattice aligns with the larger silicon germanium lattice, a tensile strain is created in the silicon layer. The silicon atoms are essentially pulled apart from one another. Relaxed silicon has a conductive band that contains six equal valance bands. The application of tensile strength to the silicon causes four of the valance bands to increase in energy and two of the valance bands to decrease in energy. As a result of quantum effects, electrons effectively weigh 30 percent less when passing through the lower energy bands. Thus, lower energy bands offer less resistance to electron flow.
In addition, electrons meet with less vibrational energy from the nucleus of the silicon atom, which causes them to scatter at a rate of 500 to 1,000 times less than in relaxed silicon. As a result, carrier mobility is dramatically increased in strained silicon compared to relaxes silicon, providing an increase in mobility of 80 percent or more for electrons and 20 percent or more for holes. The increase in mobility has been found to persist for current fields up to 1.5 megavolt/centimeter. These factors are believed to enable device speed increase of 35 percent without further reduction of device size, or a 25 percent reduction in power consumption without reduction in performance.
The use of germanium in SMOS processes can cause germanium contamination problems for IC structures, layers, and equipment. In one example, germanium outgassing or outdiffusion can contaminate various components associated with the fabrication equipment and integrated circuit structures associating with the processed wafer. Further, germanium outgassing can negatively impact the formation of thin films. In addition, germanium outdiffusion can cause germanium accumulation or “pile-up” at the interface of the liner, thereby causing reliability issues for the STI structure. In another example, germanium resputtering can cause contamination. Germanium resputtering can occur when the IC substrate is subjected to implants, cleaning and doping steps. For example, providing dopants for the source and drain regions can cause germanium resputtering.
Thus, there is a need for an SMOS process which reduces germanium contamination. Further, there is a need for a process of forming source and drain regions that does not promote germanium contamination. Further still, there is a need for an SMOS process which reduces germanium resputtering. Yet further, there is a need for a process and structure that reduces germanium outgassing. Even further, there is a need for a method of siliciding and a transistor architecture which avoids germanium resputtering.